Card games such as poker have long been enjoyed as a means of entertainment. The popularity of casino gambling with wagering continues to increase, as does recreational gaming such as non-wagering computer-based competition and gambling. While live table games remain very popular, electronic forms of participating in poker games are on the rise. Electronic forms include, for example, online gaming, casino “slot machines” and other gaming kiosks.
While the underlying poker games provided by electronic poker/gaming machines may be highly enjoyable, they lack the social interaction of live table games. Without this external aspect, continued play of the same poker or other card game, however enjoyable it may be, can become mundane over long periods of time. Nevertheless, electronic games have additional capabilities over live table games, as hardware and software can often provide features that are impossible or otherwise impractical in live table games. It is desirable to provide such additional capabilities in an effort to hold players' interest in games such as poker games.
One shortcoming of many live and electronic poker/card games is that they provide only static opportunities to win. In other words, play of the game remains the same for each hand or other gaming event in which the player participates. As indicated above, this can become routine and repetitive, or in the worst case monotonous.
The shortcomings of the prior art are also applicable to other gaming activities. Accordingly, there is a need in the gaming industry for manners of providing dynamic aspects to such games that will hold players' interest, and provide for a greater degree of anticipation and excitement. The present invention addresses these and other shortcomings of the prior art by providing, among other things, otherwise unexpected opportunities and/or additional opportunities. Thus, the present invention offers advantages and provides solutions to the shortcomings of the prior art.